1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post hole digger stand that allows a single person to connect or disconnect a post hole digger assembly to and from a tractor or other similar vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Connecting and disconnecting a post hole digger assembly to and from a tractor is a difficult task, due to the size and weight of the assembly. Typically, the job requires at least three individuals. Two people to support the device and one to make the required connections. There are times, however, when help is not available.
There have been post hole digger stands developed in the past that address the above-mentioned problem. Most are sized or adjusted in size to fit a particular make or model of post hole digger assembly. What is needed is a post hole digger stand that is adapted for use with different makes and models of post hole digger assemblies without adjustment for differences in boom length and the like. It would also be desirable to have a post hole digger stand that can be easily moved into alignment with the tractor to facilitate connecting and disconnecting the post hole digger assembly.